Tease
by smeegal61
Summary: Percy wants Annabeth to get to know his friends and he also wants a kiss. Annabeth is just a little bit of a tease… Percabeth AU Drabble.


**Tease**

**Percabeth AU drabble. Probably OOC. Aged about 17 I think?**

**Look, I know I said that the next one would be Everlark, but this plot bunny just wouldn't go away. Anyway, I was away visiting relatives (very busy - grandparents 60****th**** wedding anniversary and then my uncle died) and I only managed to write two things as I had work to do too. However, the second thing is completely written, I just need to type it up and it is in the same universe as this one so keep an eye out for that, as it will be published separately (and hopefully soon).**

**Background: Annabeth's a good girl. Percy isn't exactly bad, but he's popular and has a bit of a reputation with the ladies. They met, and recently started dating, Annabeth's first relationship and Percy's first relationship with actual feeling involved. (I could probably make it into a story, but I'm too lazy and really wanted to do this. Just a little fun!)**

**Summary: Percy wants Annabeth to get to know his friends and he also wants a kiss. Annabeth is just a little bit of a tease…**

**Disclaimer: PJO is not mine, as much as I wish it was.**

**Sorry for the huge AN. Read, enjoy review!**

Annabeth jumped as a pair of lightly bronzed arms encircled her waist. She elbowed the boy, who was snickering into her hair at her overly dramatic reaction, in the ribs. "You almost made me drop my phone, idiot!" She had been standing on the street corner for five minutes when she decided to send Percy a text. She had managed to type "Where the he-" before the boy - boy? man? - had snuck up on her himself. He now regretted that decision and the decision to show Annabeth his weak spot as he half crouched, body curling around to protect his side where she had elbowed him.

He should really try and remember that Annabeth despises excessive PDA, especially when she's taken by surprise.

When he finally straightened up, she ruffled his hair, watching strands fly this way and that. _He always looked like he had literally just rolled out of bed_, she thought with a ridiculous amount of fondness, and wondered if she could somehow get her own hair to stop being frizzy. She thought it unfair that his was all beautiful and shiny. "Well hello to you too." She smiled up at him, for she only just reached his collar bone. "Come here often?"

"Only when cute blonde girlfriends decide they're ready to meet my friends."

"So yes, you come here often."

Percy's teasing smile dropped. "Annabeth…"

"What?" she whined back.

"You know that's all changed right? You're the only one I could ever look at any more."

She blushed a little - who wouldn't? - but waved him off. "You charmer, you. Fine, end of conversation. Are we going to do this or not?" They had been planning this for weeks. Having gone through school at two opposite ends of the social spectrum, Percy's friends didn't actually know who she was (although her few friends certainly knew who he was - it was impossible to do anything without hearing about _the_ Percy Jackson). Ever since they had started dating, he had been determined to introduce Annabeth to his little clan. Secretly, he wanted to show off his beautiful, unassuming girlfriend. For such an easygoing guy, he was oddly possessive.

He realised a moment had gone past. In a robotic voice, he said, "Affirmative," and jerkily outstretched his arm. Giving him a weird look, she muttered, "Freak," under her breath, taking his hand anyway. They began to walk towards the seafront.

"Ah, but I'm _your_ freak." She hmmed noncommittally. They took a few more steps in silence, Percy swinging their hands childishly between them. He couldn't stand the comfortable quiet for long. "Just to say, none of my previous 'girlfriends'" - at this point he did little air quotes - "actually formally met my friends. My real ones I mean, rather than the-"

"Shut up Percy! You're the one who wanted to end the conversation, so end it!" He obeyed for a few moments.

"But-" He was quickly cut off as she slapped him upside the head.

…

They approached a group of young people, a few of whom Annabeth recognised. Their progress across the stones halted and her grip on his hand tightened. Percy turned to look back at her.

When he had first met her, he had thought her emotionless and cold, as her dry sarcasm could easily be mistaken for haughty contempt and her face showed little emotion to the untrained eye. It never helped that she purposefully closed herself off to strangers. Now, he knew her well enough to see the eyes slightly widen in fear and her thumb tap her fingers in a nervous tic. He could even identify why she was so nervous - despite the confident front that she presented to the world, she was actually very shy with many insecurities, just like any other girl her age. As a result, she hated meeting new people, especially when the pressure was on to make a good impression.

He stepped a little closer, keeping her hand firmly clasped within his. "Hey, look at me." It took a few seconds, but she finally transferred her gaze from the group over his shoulder to his eyes. "It's going to be fine. They're going to love you."

"But what if they don't?" Her voice quivered and he both rejoiced that she was letting him see her vulnerability and was saddened that she had such little self esteem.

"They will. But, just to humour you, if they don't, you never have to see them again. This can be a one time thing if you really find it that bad. Remember, I'm right here with you. Together, or not at all." She sniffed, more out of the need to respond somehow rather than any actual need to sniff, then nodded, allowing Percy to lead on.

Grover noticed them first. "Hey Perce!" Percy gave a little wave with his free hand, then manoeuvred the two of them into a gap in the circle. The group looked at Annabeth with inquisitive faces.

"Everybody, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is everybody." A moment passed, then a girl's voice rand out from the opposite side of the group.

"Really? You can't do a better introduction than that? Tell her our names maybe? You wonder why we think you're useless." Annabeth smiled timidly as the girl with surprisingly spiky hair and startlingly blue eyes stepped forward and smartly put out a hand for her to shake. "Thalia. Nice to meet you. Known this dimwit since I was seven." Following her lead, the others stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"Nico. Thalia's boyfriend."

"Chris. This is my girlfriend Clarisse." She already knew Grover and Juniper from a project in Biology they had done last year. They said hi quickly.

"I'm Connor, a single pringle ready to mingle and-" There was an awkward silence, filled only with the sound of crashing waves, as he waited for something that obviously wasn't happening. "-and that silence was supposed to be where my older brother Travis introduced himself. Where's he gone now?"

Another guy spoke up. "Probably snuck off with Katie to canoodle somewhere. _Again_."

Percy broke in. "What, they couldn't take five minutes to meet Annabeth?" They guy smiled but didn't reply, instead continuing where he left off.

"My name's Michael."

"And mine's Will." Both looked kind of similar.

The final guy spoke up. "Call me Beckendorf. This is my beautiful girlfriend-"

"Silena! And oh my God, I can't believe we've finally met you after everything Percy's told us!" This last sentence came out as a high pitched squeal. Percy winced. Okay, _maybe _he omitted the fact that he had been venting these last three months to his friends about her; first about how much she annoyed him, then how she just flat out confused him and, more recently, how he kept wanting to pour his heart out to her. In an attempt to retain at least some of his ease, he had played it cool, not even telling Annabeth how close to obsession he was when it came to her. "I must say, you look even prettier than he described you!"

"I don't think that's possible," Nico murmured, but everyone heard it anyway.

Percy blushed slightly. "I think I forgot to mention how much they like to embarrass me." He ducked his head as Annabeth cooed and pinched his cheeks.

She chuckled. "I think we'll get on perfectly then," she declared, beaming round at the circle.

Thalia threw her hands up to the sky. "Finally, you have a girlfriend I can relate to. We'll have to talk dastardly schemes sometime. In the meantime, who's for a swim?" This caused a flurry of activity amongst the group as they all placed down their bags, stripped as quickly as humanly possible and then raced down to the shoreline.

Annabeth moved to follow suit, but a hand on her arm stopped her. Turning around, she found Percy smiling down at her. "See, I told you. They think you're amazing, just like I do." She blushed a little. Percy rarely said statements like that, but when he did, he was so blasé she was never sure if he was joking or not. Her thoughts suspended as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the slim toned torso of a swimmer before moving to undo his belt.

His eyes glinted and she knew that he knew exactly what he was doing. "Oh, and don't worry if you can't remember names. Just call them Thingummy - usually works for me." He kicked his jeans off his ankles and ran after he mates, yelling, "Come on slow coach!" Just as well she hadn't needed to reply - she's pretty sure it would have come out "Ungh um…" along with other such unintelligible phrases.

She decided to take a little revenge. Underneath her t-shirt and jeans, she was wearing a brand new white bikini.

And she knew she looked damn good in it.

…

One by one, all of Percy's male friends (and a fair few male strangers) stopped their antics in the ocean and stared back towards the beach. Connor's whisper of "Percy. Turn around _now,_" was what finally caught his attention and he whirled around, expecting to see some kind of horrible accident.

Instead, he watched as his girlfriend strode leisurely into the water, with long legs that were golden brown and hips swaying. A perfectly white two-piece contrasted against her skin, showing off her curves and leaving little to the imagination. The sun glinted off her golden curls. The total effect was that his girlfriend looked like a supermodel.

As they all watched, she dived gracefully under the waves, coming up a few metres away from Percy. He desperately tried not to think about how her hair, now darkened by the moisture it held, brushed her back exactly where he would place his hands if he was going to haul her to him and kiss her witless. Or watch as rivulets of water travelled down her body, over her curves, under her suit - he cut himself off there.

Instead of coming to him, as he had expected, Annabeth walked straight past Percy and onto where the girls continued to play obliviously. He let his eyes shut momentarily, and muttered, "Fuck me." He opened his eyes to find Will patting his shoulder consolingly, although Will's gaze was still locked on Annabeth.

"I feel you, man." His voice lowered. "But where the hell can I get one?"

Percy shrugged, turning in preparation to rejoin the melee. "I don't think you do. They find you." He glanced over at Will - "I would hit you for looking at her, but really, I don't blame you."

He promptly dropped underwater in an attempt to regain some of his former composure.

…

An hour later and thirteen tired teens hauled themselves up the beach to where they left their towels. A few of them lay down, while Thalia exclaimed, "I think I'll have an ice-cream. Anyone want to come?" Most just groaned, too exhausted to move.

Annabeth replied, "Sure, I'll come with you." The girls smiled at one another, grabbed their money and headed off. When Percy saw her leaving, he called after her.

"Wait! Babe!"

Annabeth turned, making a face at the endearment. "Babe?"

"Yes, _babe._ Don't I get a kiss?" It was a question he had asked every time they had separated since they started dating. Since Annabeth had no experience at dating whatsoever, she had wanted to go slowly. Percy had had too much experience and wanted this to mean something. Waiting meant both pleasing Annabeth and building up the anticipation, a new notion for his jaded senses. As a result, they hadn't even kissed yet. Percy was letting her set the pace, but that didn't mean he wasn't impatient, hence the question. So far, the answer had always been a firm "no".

Annabeth exchanged a look with Thalia, then wandered back to where he was standing, where the main group was watching. They all knew, even if some didn't believe, the state of their relationship. All were observing carefully from their various positions.

Hips swaying, she walked to right in front of him. Putting her arms around his neck, she rose up onto her tip toes, pressing her body up against his. He bit his cheek, hoping to avoid releasing any embarrassing noises.

She looked up, found him staring at her with hungry eyes, eyes that held a glimmer of hope that he would finally get to kiss her. Sliding her hand even higher, she twisted her fingers into his damp, tousled hair and drew his head down towards hers, pushing more firmly into his body at the same time.

He didn't dare move other than directed, terrified he would scare this _wet, half naked Annabeth that was pressed up against him _(his internal voice had turned pubescently squeaky) away. Instead, he watched as those luscious rosebud lips (yes, he turned into a poet when she was around) drifted closer and closer to his.

And, at the last second, veered off to the right, chastely pecking his left cheek.

Shocked, and not a little disappointed, he didn't notice her pulling him down slightly further. The first he knew of it was the feeling of her warm breath tickling the sensitive skin underneath his ear. As she spoke, her lips brushed his earlobe and he was done fore, giving in to the shudder he had tried so hard to suppress.

"That's all you're getting…" She paused, her voice lowering to a sultry whisper he thought he'd never hear from her. "…for now."

She lowered down onto her heels, ensuring her body brushed against his, allowing her hands to drag down his chest before dropping to her sides. She was looking at his chest, which was her eyelevel, but after a second she looked up through her eyelashes. She was seemingly blissfully unaware of how seductive her glinting grey eyes were and the exact effect she was having on her dumbstruck boyfriend; she flashed a wicked little grin his way before turning on her heel and heading back to Thalia.

Their laughter was the only thing audible as the two girls walked away. The rest of the gang held their breaths to see his response. Finally, he managed to gather his wits. Narrowing his eyes, he glared in the direction in which she had disappeared.

"_Damn tease."_

**Thank you for reading. Sorry if there are any mistakes, but I'm tired, I don't have time to proof read and I want to publish this. Please review and tell me what you think. I will love you for ever! Also, if you liked this, keep an eye out for 'Distraction' on my profile. It will be published separately (because I can) but if you enjoyed this, you will probably enjoy that too - it's quite similar. Have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night! xxxx**


End file.
